


The Female of the Species

by MiraMira



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Partnership, Post-Canon, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: As it turns out, a vampire's favorite type of "damsel in distress" is different than many people assume.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Female of the Species

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



“Stay the night?” Jonathan presses a hand to his heart, seemingly oblivious to the Viscount’s stare. “You’ve been too gracious to a poor, lost traveler already, sir. I couldn’t possibly impose.”

“Nonsense!” the Viscount drawls. He ushers Jonathan down the garden path toward the castle.

From their hiding place in the hedges, Lucy rolls her eyes at Mina. “He’s quite good, our Jonathan, but I still can’t believe they always fall for the poor, lost traveler routine.”

“You know vampires. Creatures of habit, each and every one.” Mina finishes loading her crossbow, then gives Lucy a quick kiss. “Shall we?”


End file.
